Ace Savvy in: Weight Watchers
by Ink-Dub
Summary: Lincoln Loud, aka Ace Savvy saves a girl from disaster. But before he can find her home, Ace hides the girl under the Full House Gang's nose so he can take credit of saving a civilian to the public due to his heroics being overshadowed. Will he get the stardom he once deserved before his family finds out or will this situation..balloon out of control? Epilogue added.
1. chapter 1

**I've always been thinking of doing an Ace Savvy story (and needed to do something to shake some nerves from doing Game Over, Loud! [If you can apply feedback to that story, that would be nice.]) So I've been given this opportunity to do one, thanks to a request from crafordbrian17.**

 **Now this story may get a bit weird if the title and description hasn't tipped ya off. If ya willing to stay on this one, then. *Claps hands together* Let's get it on!**

* * *

A glorious sunny day is shining upon the neck of the North Valley woods as two average boys, Lincoln and Clyde, walk along the path, enjoying the breeze.

"*Sniffs* Ahhh! Isn't this great, Clyde? Two guys out on the woods." Lincoln announced taking in the air. He turns to his friend Clyde for clarification. Clyde looks around at the wilderness focusing on something, as his face is distraught.

"Is something the matter, Clyde?" Lincoln said to Clyde.

"Huh. At this time of day, the aqua-crested doves usually sings its lovely tune at this hour." Clyde responded, still looking around.

"Maybe they're not here." Lincoln said distantly, not too concerned of Clyde's plight.

"Usually, they get away from the nest due to the predators when it's nighttime." Clyde then gasps. "Has the predators got to them early?"

Seeing Clyde panicking a bit, Lincoln tries to calm him down. "Don't worry, Clyde. I'm sure the doves are fine. Maybe they moved to another place?"

Clyde, however, takes offense of Lincoln's nonchalant attitude about this situation. Does he even care about the dove's natural habitat? "No way. These birds like this particular spot."

"I don't know, Clyde. These woods stretches for miles; I'm pretty sure that-"

"Help!" A voice cries out. The two stop their thoughts as they hear that noise.

"Hold on. Did you hear that?" Clyde said as they both look around.

"Help me!" The voice cries out again a bit louder, it catches the boys attention.

"Someone's in trouble!" Lincoln said as he figured out the sound. "It probably came from over there." Clyde said as he pointed to the direction of the noise.

"Quick! Pull out your backpack!" Lincoln said to Clyde. Clyde takes off his backpack and puts it on the ground, unzipping it.

The boys then pull out two particular clothes from the compartment as they both go behind the trees to change.

"This looks like a job for..."

After a few moments, Lincoln heroically pops out from behind the tree, fully in costume. Revealing his alter-ego!

"Ace Savvy!"

Clyde pops out next heroically, also in costume.

"And his partner, One Eyed Jack!"

With their transformations finished, our heroes rapidly follow the repeating siren to the source.

* * *

We see a fair-skinned mid-teen girl who's...looking a bit too plump for her own good. She's sitting from a protruding rock at a cliff-face yelling for help.

Luckily, our heroes found the girl and spot her.

"Hey. Are you all right?" One-Eyed Jack called out from the top of the cliff, getting the girl's attention.

"Help me! I've fallen toward the cliff and I can't climb up out of here!" The teen shouted.

"Fear not, fair citizen! Ace Savvy and One-Eyed Jack are here to save you!" Ace Savvy announces.

"Hurry!" The girl screams as the rock from the cliff-face she's sitting on, breaks apart due to the weight.

"Ace! The cliff rock doesn't look too stable, we're gonna have to act fast." One-Eyed Jack says.

"You're right." Ace replied. "Pull out the grappling hooks."

The two pulls out their grappling hooks and fire it to the cliff face where the girl is sitting. Both of the hooks hit the sides of the cliff. "Okay. Now grab the front rope and put the hooks on the back and the front of your belt." Ace says. The girl complies as she grabs on to the rope and respectively puts the hooks on the belt sides, putting Ace's experience of watching his athletic sister Lynn do her rock climbing to good use, if the impromptu safety harness is a bit impractical. "Now climb the cliff. We'll will pull you up." Ace replies as the teen complies.

Ace and Jack pull her up slowly, retracting the grapples and walking backwards as she climbs. They struggle slightly from her...above average weight, but so far they have no problems as she's nearly halfway to the top.

"Man...she's kinda looking a bit...heavy there, Ace." One-Eyed said grunting. "No offense."

"Don't worry, One-Eyed Jack.' Ace said also grunting. "As long as... nothing else happens, we can pull her up safely."

However, just as Ace finishes that statement; the next rock she grips on breaks apart!

"Ahh!" The girl screamed as she suddenly lost her grip and is now dangerously dangling and descending!

The two heroes suddenly trip from the sudden change of weight and skid towards the cliff, belly first. Rapidly losing ground.

Thinking quickly, Jack spots a small tree and grabs on to it with his inner elbow. They now forcefully stop. Obviously, this only brings reprieve, as One-Eyed Jack's strength can only hold on for so long. "Gotta..call...for..backup." One-Eyed Jack grunted as he used his free hand to reach for something. He reaches for his pants pocket and pulls two cards from what looks to be a deck. "Yes!" Jacks responds supposedly getting the cards he wants. He then throws them to the ground.

With the selected cards on the ground, One-Eyed Jack tries his hardest to pull himself up but a low popping sound alerts the eye patched hero to see that the small tree is threatening to be uprooted out of the ground.

Whatever backup Clyde calls better appear fast before-*CRACK!*

The tree gets forcefully pulled from the ground and they all begin to fall. It seem like this rescue could meet a rocky end from the trio as the edge of the cliff looks to be the boys only line of sight and the girl plummeting to the rocks below.

"Yoink!"

But then both Ace and One-Eyed were hoisted from the ground! Their speed slowing down. The two look down to be lifted by none other than...

"Strong Suit!" The two boys announced. "And here's Strong Suit to save the day!" Strong Suit aka Lynn boastfully announces.

Strong Suit walks backwards from the cliff, pulling the trio up from falling to their doom with practically no effort! Thanks to her super-human strength.

* * *

"Wow, that was a close one!" One-Eyed Jack said, laying down on the ground trying to calm his adrenaline. "Way to cut it at the last second there, Strong Suit."

"Sorry. Had to take care of some random bad guy robbing a bank." Strong Suit said standing dusting herself off.

"Thank you." The over-plumped girl says lying down on the ground trying to relax from the chaos. "I don't know what would've happened if you wasn't here."

"No problem, Ma'am. It's what heroes do." Ace said with his hands in his hips, heroically posing. Strong Suit quietly chuckles at her brother's embarrassing way of displaying gratitude. "Yeesh, Can you look any more dorky, Ace?" Ace glares back at Strong Suit. "What's your name?" Jack said to the girl.

"My name is Sarah."

"So Sarah. Where's your parents, I'm sure they're looking for you." Jack continued.

"They're not here."

"Can't you call them on your phone?" Strong Suit said.

"My phone fell from the cliffs."

"Where's your home?" Ace said.

"My home?" She looks around. "I don't know. I don't know this place."

"Phone number?" The three said at the same time.

"...Can't remember. Sorry."

This poses as a major predicament for the three. They found a girl with no phone, no phone number and doesn't know where she is. They can't leave her in the woods...So..

"How about this." Ace spoke out. "We can take you to our lair! We'll have Card Counter help you."

"Li-"Strong Suit nearly spurted out his real name but corrected herself as she now whispers. "Ace, what are you doing?"

"Relax, it's only for a short while." Ace whispered back. "We'll just bring her home to nurse her back, have Card Counter help find her parents which should only take a short while considering how fast she is at this stuff, ferry her to her home and we should be off. Should be no more than a few hours. Besides, we can't just leave her here."

"You do realize that we have to keep wearing those costumes right?"

"It's a small price to pay for helping the needy."

Strong Suit only sighs. "All right, Let's just bring her in the van."

The four walk to the family van named Vanzilla as Eleven of Hearts (aka Leni) waits in the drivers seat. Normally, High Card is one in the driver's seat but in case she's unavailable, Eleven of Heart will fill in for her.

"Hey, who's your friend, Ace?" Eleven of Hearts says to Ace.

"She's a civilian named Sarah." Ace responded. "Eleven of Hearts, we need to take her to the lair, so we can find her parents."

*GASP!* Her parents are in our lair?" Hearts responded taking what Ace said a bit too literally.

"No. No. We need to use Card Counter's radar to find Sarah's parents, who's looking for her somewhere in Royal Woods." Ace corrected her.

"Oh okay! That make much more sense." Hearts realized. "Hop on, guys."

The four responded the okay as they all go and get in the car. Strong Suit getting in the side seat first. One-Eyed Jack going in the back of the van with Sarah following suit. She gets her front inside before she suddenly stops. She grunts trying to get her whole body inside the van but her stomach is a bit too big for the entrance door. "Urgh. I..Can't...get..in."

"Let me help." Ace says as he pushes her side stomach in. "HURRGH." Ace grunts as he digs his feet to the ground pushing. But his feet only skids backwards as his hands sinks slightly to her bottom as he tires.

"Phew. This is a bit hard." Ace pants as he stands up to try again. "One-Eyed. Try to pull her in."

"You got it." One-Eyed Jack replies and pulls her in by her hands.

Ace pushes as One-Eyed pulls but again, no movement is being done.

"Hey. How come everyone isn't in?" Eleven of Hearts said.

"Sorry. HRRGH! We're...um having trouble getting our passenger in. GUGH!" One Eyed Said struggling.

'*sigh* You boys are a bunch of weaklings.' Strong Suit thought as she goes outside the van to help push the plump girl inside. "Let me take care of this." Strong Suit says as she cracks her knuckles.

"Remember, Strong Suit. Take it easy." Ace says.

"Yeah yeah." Strong Suit replies as she puts her hands to Sarah's side of the stomach to get a feel of her predicament. 'Wow, this girl is a bit big.'

Strong Suit gets a couple of practice shoves in her body before she brings it on. Sarah then moves a bit almost inside.

"Hey, I'm getting movement! Strong Suit-" Before One-Eyed finishes, Strong Suit one hand pushes the girl in with a shout. "And. GO!" Sarah then suddenly pops in and slides to the right side of the van, the van tilting slightly.

"Woah! Earthquake!" Hearts responded as the van reorients itself.

"Strong Suit!" Ace spouted out to the strong girl.

"Hey, you told me to take it easy!" Strong suit responded back.

"Are you okay, Sarah?" Ace called to Sarah.

"Yeah." Sarah said, fortunately her stomach cushioned the sudden crash from the door putting her completely unharmed.

"You okay One-Eyed Jack?" Ace called to Jack.

"No problem." Jack dazedly responded recovering from being suddenly squished by the girl.

With the conformation, Ace and Strong Suit get back in the van.

Jack is trying to get comfy but is...looking a little close between a door and a big stomach. "Um, Hearts. Can't you pull the seat up?"

"Sorry One-Eyed Jack." Hearts responded. "The van's seat adjustment been broken for...ummm...how long was it?"

"That's a good question, Hearts." Ace said. The broken seat adjustment was one one the many failings of this family van over the years it's been used. Despite it's age, it's still perfectly ride-able. "Just hang in there, buddy. We don't have long to go. Okay, Eleven of Hearts! Take us home! Go-Go-Boot!"

"Right! Go-Go-Boot!" Eleven of Hearts says as she puts the petal to the metal and drive off, back to their lair.

* * *

 _ **Ace Savvy has been put to the task to help Sarah help find her parents as they go to the lair. But will this job be as simple as it seems? Find out on the next Ace Savvy!**_

 _Comments and Constructive Criticism are welcome! :)_


	2. Chapter 2

**It took some time for me to rearrange events and also to set up a plausible way why Ace is doing what he's doing. I was kinda doubting if I should go with Ace's reasoning at first but after a bit of tweaking and polishing, I think I did a good job. Read on and see if you agree.**

 **Review Responses**

Omni Spectator: Shhhhh!

lampe andrew: Buddy, that's what the next couple of chapters are for!

* * *

 _"And on today's news, The Full House Gang stops a getaway robbery as one of the heroes named Strong Suit drops from the rooftops and immobilized_ _the getaway car, by slamming the hood with her bare hands as she lands! The robber was held off long enough for the police to be apprehended."_ The radio sound off talking about the weather.

"You should've seen the look on that guy's face as I slammed into the roof of that punk's car." Strong Suit said. "He was like, why did you ruin my car? Did you know how much I had to pay for that, you little punk? And that's when I just ripped opened the car door, came in there and left him an atomic wedgie by a lamp-post."

"hrrgh...He must've been hurting after that." Ace grunts pulling Sarah out of the car pulling her left arm.

"Heh, he'll be remembering that all the way to next week."

Ace continues pulling with Eleven of hearts pulling her right arm with One-Eyed Jack in the van back shoving her behind. They're only three feet done.

"Are you sure you don't need my help pushing her out?" Strong Suit said.

"What if...grrgh..you try and push her out too hard...hrrgh..and she smashes into the house like you did...grrgh.. in the car?" One-eyed Jack said continuing to push.

"Hey, it's not my fault that I'm super strong." Strong suit said.

"Hrrgh...almost...grrgh.. got it." Eleven of Hearts says as does a good ol tug. Sarah is now only a foot away from getting out...

Pop!* Sarah pops out and lands on her bottom.

"Whew, thanks." Sarah said free from the door.

Suddenly all the heroes get a call from their phone. Hearts picks up the phone. "Hello, this is Eleven of Hearts here."

"Hey guys." High Card aka Lori says on speaker. "We may need help with dealing with Flash Card. He's hiding at the warehouse probably planting some sort of bomb to disable electric devices."

"It's an EMP." Card counter aka Lisa corrected. "And Hearts, tell Ace that we got his meessage about the lost civilian. We'll help her out as soon as this villain is apprehended."

"Thanks." Hearts said ending the transmission.

"Yeah, here we go! Another bad guy to beat down!" Strong Suit said before hopping in the van.

"Guys, where's Ace?" Jack said looking around.

Sarah got up to look as she hears groaning.

The group looks down to see Ace squished in the ground. No doubt from Sarah earlier.

"Oops. Sorry."

"That's okay." Ace woozily said before he re-inflated himself.

"Ace, we have a mission. You wanna come with?" Strong Suit said.

"No thanks. Someone has to keep Sarah company." Ace said.

"Don't worry, we won't be long. Oh, and Card counter said that she got your message!" Hearts said.

"Eleven of Hearts? Can you take me back to my house as soon as the mission is over?" Jack said with Hearts replying. "No problem."

"Eleven of Hearts, to the warehouse!" Strong Suit said.

"Right! Go-go-boot!" Eleven of hearts said as they drove off.

"Welp, there they go saving the day again." Ace thought for a bit. Yeah, it's nice that they go off saving the day.

Getting the glory of many...

Why can't they talk about Ace more often...

"Hey Ace, What's up?" Sarah said snapping him out of staring into space.

"Nothing, lets just take you in.." Ace said as he then brings her to the house.

"And this is my room. Sorry if it's cramped." Ace says as they both go into the room.

"No problem." The girl sits on the bed as something jingles in her neck. It catches the boy's attention.

"Hey, is that a necklace you're wearing?" Ace says.

"This?" Sarah said pulling out what looks to be a necklace but the two squares on the bottom looks the most particular. It looks to be dog tags with the words SARAH on top with a bunch of numbers that looks like a phone number underneath the name.

"Hmm. It's this your home phone number Ace focuses on the number.

The girl eyes the dog tags for a bit. "Hmm, it looks like it."

In response, Ace pulls out his phone and dials the number from the necklace. "Only one way to find out."

A dial tone sounds off...

Click!* " _Hello, How may I be of assistance?_ " The guy on the phone called out.

"Hey, I think this is your home!" Ace said.

"Really? Thank you!" Sarah said hugging him.

"*Gasp* pwah! Don't mention it." Ace gasps as he's let go.

Looks like he may have already solved the mystery of the lost civilan.

"Right," Ace goes back to his phone. "This is-"

"We're home!" The rest of the kids and Mom and Dad said as they all get in the house.

'I have to take care of this first.' Ace thought to himself as he exits the room to take care of the family. "Be right back."

Ace goes down the living room and sees his family in their Full House alter-egos. "Hi guys, that was quick."

"Flash Card was actually a bit of a pushover." High Card said. "I mean, once we got in the warehouse's defenses. It was literally only him and the bomb without anything else. All it took for little Deuce here (aka Lily) to throw a diaper bomb at him and he's knocked out."

"Poo-poo!" The Deuce chimed.

"Well, I guess you could say that the Flash Card's plan was a bit DIM-witted. Hahaha. Get it?" Luan aka The Joker punned.

The joke causes groans around the group minus Mr. Savvy aka Lynn Loud Sr. which he laughs. "Heh. Good one, Joker."

"So where's the civilian? I'm ready to use my computer to locate her home." Card Counter spoke.

"The civilian?" Ace said, confused before he remembered about Sarah. "Oh right, Sarah! She's..."

Ace then pauses.

'Come to think of it. Pick up is only a phone call away. Do I really need their help with this?' He thought.

They would probably do some home locator research and drive around to locate her home. The parents would come pick her up and the Gang would make the papers leaving Ace behind...again.

This thankless proposition Ace is getting has kinda been like this on the majority of the missions he and the family goes on. Whenever it's saving a hostage or stopping a supervillan. It kinda makes him feel a bit down.

His mind is made up. 'Nah, the Full House Gang has enough attention for now. Time for Ace Savvy to get some props.'

"She's taken care of already." Ace said. "She had a number on her and the parents picked her up." The team then cheers upon hearing this information.

"Aww, I was hoping to design a dress around her." Hearts said glummly.

"Phew. I need to take off this costume. It's been a long day." Queen of Diamonds aka Lola said as she goes up the stairs.

"NO! Don't take off your costumes! Everyone has to keep them on!" Ace shouted.

"Umm, Do you know how much crime-fighting I had to do today? Why should I keep it on?" Diamonds said.

"Because...umm..." Lincoln stops for a beat before she thought of something. "What if someone kidnaps you and you're stuck in your costume!"

"Picture this: you're in the middle of fighting crime and suddenly, you're captured by a bad guy and you've been taken to an unknown prison. You need to call for help but you're in a far-away land that could be tens of miles away from here!"

"Rescue could probably take a long time; probably taking hours or even days! You don't wanna have to take your hero costume off in this situation or else the bad guys could use this to figure out your secret identity!"

Admittedly a good yarn, as villans have been sometimes known to do stuff like this. But will it work?

"Yessh. We haven't though about stuff like that. Keep the costumes on girls." Mr. Savvy said.

"Phew." Ace said wiping the sweat from his forehead. He may have to keep Sarah out of sight for the time being. But at least if the worst were to somehow happen, the secret identities of the Full House won't be blown.

"Do I really have to keep this sweaty costume on? We only have one pair of these you know." Diamonds said.

"I don't see it as much of a problem." Royal Flush aka Lana responded.

"Coming from the same person that reeks 24 hours a day." Diamonds retorted.

"And proud of it!"

"Umm, I see nothing proud about that."

"Oh, I bet you're proud about having to take up 30 minutes putting on make-up for missions."

"Hey, one has to look good when crime fighting."

"Hah, you admit that you proud of what you are!"

"Now you see here, buster..."

The two continues their argument into their room as the family too goes to their respective rooms as Ace takes a breather.

"That was close. I better call back the phone."

He redials the number on his phone.

A dial tone...

click* " _We're sorry, the place you're calling from is not open at the moment. We're closed at Thursday at 6 pm. Please try again at Sunday at 6 pm."_

"Dang it!" Ace groaned as he hangs up the phone. "No problem. All I have to do is wait it out for three days. How hard can it be?"

"Hey, what happened?" Sarah said as Ace reenters the room.

"It's a minor setback." Ace said. "The number just so happened to close, but the team told me they're doing all they can to find your home."

"Oh, okay." Suddenly there's an audible rumble. Ace gets alerted into combat stance, slowly backing up to Sarah. He feels rumbling now behind him. He turns to see that it's actually Sarah's stomach rumbling! "Heh, looks like I'm hungry." Sarah asked holding her stomach with both hands. "Do you have any food for me to eat?"

"Guys, dinner is ready!" Ms. Savvy aka Rita Loud said.

"Good timing. Be right back." Ace says as he exits the room and heads to the dinner room.

"Here you go, one piece of lasagna." Ace said as he comes back with a good plate of lasagna and a fruit smoothie courtesy of Eleven of Hearts.

"Wow, thanks." Sarah said before she's handed the plate.

"Now don't be surprised that the lasagna is too delicious. My dad knows how to...cook." Ace slowly stops as he looks to how she's eating! She eats the full plate of lasagna; a piece per what seems to be 5 seconds without chewing or caring that bits of food are dripping down her shirt! Admittedly, the Full House Gang won't exactly win first prize for table manners, especially with a family this big but the way she's eating the thing is right up there with Royal Flush, if not more so. After she downs the last pieces of the lasagna, she then loudly burped. "Excuse me." Sarah said covering her mouth.

It's a good thing his dad made seconds from a round of heroics as Ace already got dinner in him because Sarah sure polished that plate off!

"Are you gonna finish that?" Sarah said pointing to that smoothie Ace is holding. "Actually, this is mi-" Sarah snatches the smoothie before Ace finishes his sentence and drinks it.

She takes the first sip, and then suddenly snaps from her eating trance. "Oh, I don't know what came over me. I'm sorry."

Ace gets the smoothie back. "It's okay, you must've been really hungry being lost from that forest."

Then her stomach grumbles for a bit. "You're not still hungry are you?" Ace asked a bit cautious.

Sarah took a while to answer lightly patting her stomach before she responded. "Hmm, No."

Okay, good he doesn't have to get another one. Wait, that gurgle doesn't mean that... "Um...you need to go to the bathroom?" Ace said a bit nerved.

"Nope."

"Okay." Phew, good.

They both look at the time. "Looks like it's time to go to bed, if you have to go somewhere don't be afraid to ask me okay?"

"Okay. Thanks, Ace."

"Don't mention it. Goodnight, Sarah." Ace said before going to sleep in his bed.

"Goodnight, Ace." Sarah said going to sleep in the air mattress.

"Ace? Sarah says calling out to sleeping Ace.

"Ace?" She then shakes him as Ace opens his eyes. "I need a midnight snack. Where's your fridge?"

Ace takes a while to adjust from his abrupt wake-up before he responds. "Mmm...go down the stairs and take a left and you'll see the fridge. There's some leftover cake no one is eating..you can have that I guess." Ace said before he went to sleep.

"Okay thanks." Sarah said before she exits the room and head down the stairs.

She walks to the kitchen and proceeds to pull the cake out from the fridge. Sarah goes wide eyed as she pulls the lid off. And on the spot, with the cake still in the container plate, she eats the cake. Shoveling the large confectionery with her hands into her mouth, piece by piece as she eats. Her mmm's then turns into growls. Her stomach gurgling and moving, as she ravenously eats. Almost as if she's not herself...

* * *

 ** _Looks like Ace has decided to keep Sarah here without the Full House Gang's notice so that he can make the headline for the papers. Will Ace make the three day wait, having his family being none the wiser? Or will Sarah and her eating habits be too much weight for Ace to bear? Come and tune in on the next Ace Savvy!_**

 _Comments and Criticism is welcome. :)_


	3. Chapter 3

In memory of Stan Lee.

1922-2018

* * *

 **I need to work on my writing style. Probably put focus on writing dialogue first then building it around it and/or probably just do more freewriting on the spot so I dont constrain myself. Also had to work on some scenes the requester wanted so hopefully we found a middle ground.**

 **Review Responses**

Omni Spectator: *sigh* If only I have that ability...

* * *

A woman paces around the yard in distress while a man holds the cell phone in his hand looking at the driveway. Waiting patiently for the hope that everything is okay.

"Oh, I hope my baby girl is all-right." The woman says in the middle of her pacing.

"Calm down, honey. I'm sure she should be coming at any minute." A man says with a phone by his ear.

The sound of horn honking fills the air. They look at the driveway to see Vanzilla arriving in the yard with the hero Ace Savvy in the drivers seat with a passenger coming cleanly out of passenger seat.

It was Sarah.

"Here's your girl, Mam." Ace Savvy says as he exits the van.

"Mom!" Sarah said as she sees her mom.

"Sarah!" Sarah's mom said as she sees Sarah.

The two run towards each other. And then upon contact, embrace each other in a hug.

"Oh Sarah, I'm so glad you're safe!" Sarah's mom said still in embrace.

"It's all thanks to Ace Savvy." Sarah said pointing to Ace Savvy.

"Ace, thank you for Saving my baby girl." Sarah's Mom said before she kisses him on the cheek.

"Yeah, you're a true hero." Sarah's Dad said shaking hands.

"Aww, it was nothing." Ace says feeling content with bring Sarah back to her parents all by himself! Suddenly, a group of photographers and a reporter complete with camera crew immediately swarms the boy hero with admiration and picture taking.

"This is Katherine Mulligan. Live to see that our hometown hero Ace Savvy has returned a lost girl back to her home. Anything to say about this, Ace?" The reporter Mulligan says as she positions the mic to Ace.

"Well..I just want to say that...*loud snoring*" Ace said before a snoring noise came out of his mouth.

"I'm sorry, what was that?" Mulligan repeated.

"I said...*loud snoring again*" The snoring came again and it's at its loudest.

* * *

Ace gets snapped awake from his sleep. From a noise?

Ah, whatever. Despite the dream being interrupted, he welcomes the morning with open arms as he stretches himself awake. He sees that the sky is shining, the birds are singing, Sarah is snoring by his doorway. Everything looks to be a beauti-

Wait, what?

He looks again and Yes, he is seeing Sarah sleep-standing on his doorway peacefully snoring about.

How the heck did this happen?

Gah. Worry about that later. He has to get her back in the room before the girls wakes up!

Ace proceeds to pull her in by her arms but she's stuck? Weird. He tugs harder to pull her in. Suddenly, he slips to the floor. He looks down to see that her sleep-induced drool resulted in the floor being too slippery for him to get any traction.

He then climbs over her and squeezes above the doorway (luckily there enough of a gap for Ace to slide over) and gets behind her to push. He tries a running charge only to bounce of her with no progress.

Then he tries pushing.

'gugh...Never thought she's so big. Why is it so hard to get in this doorway!' Ace thought.

Suddenly, the alarms ringing out simultaneously in five of the girl's rooms.

Usually when the alarms ring like that, the girls wake up fast so they get dibs in the lone bathroom in this house.

He has to work fast.

Ace gathers his second wind and pushes with all his might.

Then finally a pop as Sarah finally goes in the room.

Ace quickly closes the door, just as soon as the various steps sound off in the hallway.

Aces wipes his brow, cutting it way too close and looks to see Sarah is still snoozing. Must be a heavy sleeper.

As he recovers his breath, Ace quickly realizes. That a house with ten girls and two parents always up and about that this house is ever so infamous for, hiding a big girl may be way too difficult.

He needs some assistance for this.

Ace pulls out his walkie talkie and buzzes in Clyde.

bzzt* "Red Card to Yellow Card. Come in!"

 _"*Yawn!* Yellow Card here. Good morning."_ Clyde responds back

"Can you come over here? It's important."

 _"Sure, what is it?"_

"I'll tell you when you get in here and put your costume on as soon as you come inside."

After the Full House Gang gets their respective bathroom breaks. Clyde, now in his One-Eyed Jack persona, meet outside Lincoln's room door and talk about the situation.

"So what's up?' Clyde now as Jack said.

"The reason why I called you here is because I need help with this."

Ace opens the door momentarily and Jack sees Sarah snoozing.

"W-was that Sarah?" Jack answered as Ace agreed. "I thought Sarah was taken home already. What happened, Ace?

"Yeah, funny story."

...

"And that why I'm sorta stuck here with her for the next two days." Ace finished the explanation.

"So, what has the team done?" Jack replied.

"Umm, nothing." Ace said his gaze sorta sifting the other direction.

"How come?"

"Because, I'm trying to keep them hidden from the team and I don't want them to find out."

"What?! Why are you keeping Sarah hidden from your team? I'm sure they would help you with something like this."

"Because if I do that, then it'll be the Full House Gang that saves the day and I won't get a mention in the papers...Again."

"Again?"

"Nearly every time we go on a mission. We get on the front page but I barely get any screen time."

"Ace, I'm sure it's not that bad."

"Oh no?" Ace pulls his laptop and shows One-Eyed Jack the news articles. "Have you seen the articles that have been posted on our recent heroics?"

One article shows Eleven Of Hearts tying up the robbers in a bank robbery. The tagline reads. **_Eleven of Hearts wraps up case._**

A second article shows Eight Of Spades (aka Lucy) finding an underground hideout with the tagline. **Eight of S _pades digs up hideout._**

Third article shows Night Club filling in for a injured guitarist with the tagline. **_Night Club rocks out the house._**

"You know what they call me when I save the day?" Ace said.

The last article shows him as Ace Savvy coming out with a bad guy in cuffs with the tagline.

 ** _Card Kid saves the day!_**

"Well, that just depressing." Jack said.

"Yeah, I don't want to be called card kid!"

"Your shot is way off center. Someone needs to hire another photographer for better pictures, especially when High Card-"

"One-Eyed. Focus." Ace said as he shakes him a bit.

"I'm not being recognized to the public as much as the others and it's shown as the reporters got my name wrong."

"Oh, that's also a problem."

"Come on Jack. You gotta help me here, its only for 2 days." Ace continues. "You can share a spot with me in the papers. It'll be Ace Savvy and One-Eyed Jack saves lost girl from disaster. Think of the fame both of us will get!"

Jack thinks a bit before coming with a decision.

"Hmm, as lovely as it would be. I don't think I would care for stuff like that. Besides I would probably forget all of them as fans like that comes and goes. Unless it's someone like..."

Suddenly High Card exits from the bathroom.

"Hi, you two." High Card says before she heads to her room.

This catches the attention of Jack. "H-h-High card?"

*COMMENCE CLYDE'S DREAM SEQUENCE!*

* * *

We now see the Big, Muscular and Handsome One-Eyed Jack walking away from an exploding building.

Without.

Looking.

Back.

This catches the attention of the ever so glorious High Card.

"Way to say the day, One-Eyed Jack." High card says as she hugs him.

"It's my pleasure, High Card." Jack said in a suave voice.

"You think you another mission? You're the only one that can do it."

"Baby. I thought you never ask. What is this mission exactly?"

"This." High Card days as she puckers her lips.

Jack puckers his lips too as their faces get close to-

"Jack?"

Jack then snaps out of it.

"Jack?" Ace repeats.

Jack reorients himself from his dream sequence as he responds.

"So Sarah needs to be kept hidden?" Jack says as Ace nods after a second.

"Mission accepted." The two boy wonders do a high five, giving a confirmation for this operation.

"So it's time for Operation: Hide Sarah from my sisters and my parents for three days so Me and One-Eyed Jack can become famous in the papers and think of a shorter name of this operation into action!"

Then, the two hear rumbling behind them. They open door to see Sarah's stomach making noises.

"Good morning guys." Sarah said as she wakes up patting her stomach. "Do you have any breakfast?"

"Already up and she wants food." Jack said.

Fortunately this doesn't stop Ace.

"I know just the perfect breakfast." Ace says as he goes downstairs. "Be right back."

* * *

Ace arrives in the kitchen ready to make a breakfast for the plump girl. For this one, he'll try a stack of pancakes and eggs. A favorite for the girls when he occasionally makes the pancakes and eggs breakfast for each of them, with their own style on how they like their eggs. Maybe he'll try eggs over easy.

As Ace gathers the eggs and pancake mix, Joker arrives at the kitchen.

"Morning, little brother." Joker said.

"Hi, Joker." Ace replied.

Joker stops before she responds again.

"Umm. You do know that you don't have to call me by my hero name when where in the house, right?"

"Yeah. Umm. "Ace says as he regains his composure as he cracks the eggs. "We have to keep calling ourselves by our hero names whenever were in costume. It's all part of that villain prison thing I explained from last night."

"Ok, whatever you say." Joker said supposedly content with his answer. "I won't EGG you on this issue. Hahahaha. Get it?"

Ace groans. Yeah, he DEFINITELY has to keep Sarah hidden. Joker would probably have a joke list about her weight a mile long. Much, MUCH groaning would ensue.

Night Club next enters the kitchen. "Morning bro."

"Hi, Night Club."

Night Club looks at Ace about to ask but Joker said it's apparently a prison thing as she shrugs it off.

She goes to the fridge to snag breakfast. As she opens the fridge, she then notices that something is off.

"Sis, did you eat the cake what was in the fridge?" Night said to Joker.

"No." Joker said.

"Bro, do you know who ate the cake?" Night Club then said to Ace.

Ace sweat drops but he then responds. Nope."

"Oh man. Diamonds is gonna flip to see if the cake she's been saving for is completely gone."

That was Queen of Diamonds's cake?

No, no. It can't possibly. "Uhh..what kind of cake was it?" Ace said fully knowing that there's only one piece of cake in the fridge but maybe his parents got an extra store brought cake from last ni-

"A chocolate cake with Vanilla frosting and extra sprinkles.." Joker replied.

Chocolate cake with Vanilla frosting and extra sprinkles...

Oh great.

"I thought Diamonds said it was nobody's?" Ace replied.

"No, she said nobody must touch it. Are you sure nobody touched it?" Joker replied.

"No! Honest!" They both look at him for a while until Night club is the first to sigh.

"Okay. I guess we'll think of a way to replace it before she finds out." Night club says as she gathers her breakfast.

"Hey Ace, if you confront Queen of Diamonds about the cake, make sure you do so at your own WHISK." Joker responded with a pun. "Because this won't be a CAKE WALK." She punned again. "Don't worry though, we won't DESSERT you. HAHAHAHA!" And with Joker making a pun-trifecta leaving both parties to groan, Both her and Night club leave with their breakfast.

..Make that list five miles long.

As he's finishing up with cooking, Ace just have a sudden thought.

The cake that was in the fridge is empty. The last time he saw the cake uneaten was from two days ago and it was nearly a whole plate with only a single slice missing.

Did Sarah really eat the whole thing?

bzzt!* _"Yellow card to Red card."_ Chirped Ace's walkie talkie. " _Emergency in the twins room. Get here ASAP!"_

"Roger." Responding to the call, Ace quickly finishes prepping the breakfast as he dashes upstairs.

...

Ace opens the door to the twins room and sees One-Eyed Jack and shockingly Sarah inside.

"I tried to stop her but she seems to have a mind of her own." Jack apologized.

"Sarah, you're not supposed to go to other peoples room.". Ace said.

"Sorry, I'm just so hungry. I smelled cookies and I just followed my nose into this room." Sarah said responded still sniffing around.

"Cookies isn't exactly a good breakfast." Jack said.

"He's right. I got breakfast ready in a few mins. Lets just go back in my room and-"

Suddenly a shrill voice sounds.

"Until someone fesses up on who ate my cake. I'm gonna be REALLY MAD!"

That voice sent shivers down the heroic duos spine. Jack gathers enough composure to say who owner of that voice.

'Ace! Lo..uhh." Jack said before correcting himself. "I mean Queen of Diamonds is coming."

This is bad. Sarah is out in the open and about to be exposed. Worse, an angry princess will be the first one to witness this and the duo would have to face her wrath. It's highly doubtful she'll keep quiet on the situation.

The two have to act now. If he brings Sarah out to switch back to Ace's room, Diamonds will likely be too far up the steps and see Sarah mid-switch.

So the only option is to search for a hiding spot in this room. Ace frantically searches around until he spots Diamond's big cubby...A cubby big enough to fit a plump girl.

Perfect.

"Hey Sarah, quickly go into that cubby." Ace said pointing to that cubby.

"How come?" Sarah questioned.

"Because..umm..." He stopped until he answered. "Because there may be cookies in that cubby."

"Oh goody." Sarah said as she eagerly puts her face in the cubby.

"It doesn't look like there's any cookies in there." She says looking inside.

"Trust me, it's in there. You just gotta need a little boost." Ace says as he goes to push her behind in.

"Ace, are you sure she can fit in there?" Jack said as he's now by the twins door.

"Hrgh. This cubby is big enough to fit many of Diamond's dresses. hrrgh. I'm sure she can fit in there. Gughhh." Ace said trying to lift her in but struggles heavily since lifting her heavy rear up something is way different than pushing her inside stuff.

Ace then remembers Strong Suit's advice of using your legs to push instead of your arms.

So he switches from lifting from his front end to his back using his legs more for support. It looks to be doing the trick as he's getting a bit more height in the process.

The footsteps sounds closer and closer as Jack can see Diamonds ascending up the steps from the slightly ajar door. "Hurry." Jack said.

Ace pushes getting her up almost all the way as some of her fat fold slightly sinks into him. But so far, he can't get her in the cubby. "hrgh. Can't push her in."

Jack panics. "Didn't you say there's enough room?"

"There is... she's just too... Urgh..Jack. Help me!"

Jack goes to help but is too late as the doorknob then jingles. "Ace. The door!"

Outta time. Ace closes the cubby door as best as her fat allows and then stands behind the cubby door to block the view and not have it open all the way.

"Just gotta wing it buddy." Jack says as he stands by Ace.

The door opens and Queen D. enters before she notices both One-Eyed Jack and her brother standing behind the cubby door, showing off their way-too-wide smiles.

"Umm. What are you guys doing in my room?" Queen of Diamonds said with her hands at her hips.

Both responded. "I don't know./ Just waiting for the tea party."

"A tea party? That's gonna have to be another time. You two. Outta my room." She said pointing to the door.

"What for?"

"Because someone ate my cake and no one is fessing up. This Princess needs to vent." Diamonds said before she makes a revelation. "*Gasp!* Wait a minute...It wasn't you two was it?"

"No honest!" Jack said as the two holds their hands up.

Suddenly scuffing and munching is heard inside the cubby.

"Did my dresser cubby just move and make noises?" Queen D said.

"Uh, I'm sure it's nothing." Ace said nervous.

"I'm sure it can't be nothing. Let me see."

Diamonds then approaches the cubby. Thinking quickly, Ace responds before she sees the cubby in full.

"Queen of Diamonds! I think Royal Flush ate the cake!"

"Grr. That little pig. Of course she would do something like that. Be right back." Fuming, the bejeweled princess then goes out the room.

"That was close." Jack said as the two then exhale out their breaths out of relief.

"How come you didn't help me push her in earlier?" Ace said.

"Sorry. Was too panicked to do something." Jack apologized.

"Phew. It's okay. We'll just stick together this time."

"Roger that." The two clap hands.

"Now let's pull her out."

They then pull her out after a bit of effort and sees that she chomping on some cookies which are surprisingly in that cubby.

"There were really cookies in that cubby?" Both the duo said.

"Yeah." Sarah replied as she keeps munching on the confectioneries with delight. "Mmm. Chocolate chip with sprinkles."

"Diamonds is not gonna be happy with her cookie stash missing." Jack said.

"*Sigh* I'll pay Diamonds for the cookie stash later outta my allowance." Ace sighed.

"Come on Sarah, lets get you in my room. We got breakfast waiting."

They then all go outta the room and transition to Ace's room but not before Sarah's stomach starts to rumble unbeknownst to the duo.

* * *

And so the mission of hiding Sarah from the Full House Gang is in progress. But unfortunately for the duo, the inhabitants of the house is constantly on the move. Not to mention having to tend for Sarah basic needs.

For some of these incidents are as follows...

...

Bathroom.

Jack pushes Sarah from behind in while Ace pushes from the front.

They then push her in the bathroom with Ace inside. Ace tries to get out of the bathroom while Sarah does her business but...

"Jack." A voice sounds from behind which jump-scares Jack. He looks behind to see Eight of Spades.

"Is anyone in there? I need to use the bathroom." Eight of Spades says.

"Yes. Someone is in there." Jack says blocking the door.

"Ok, I can wait." She says now standing.

"Actually can you come back later?" Jack said panicking.

"Why?"

PMOOF!*

The bathroom goes as visible stink lines emanate from the door.

"Uhh, never mind." Spades says as she slowly backs off and goes someplace else.

Jack opens the door and pulls Sarah out as Ace dazedly stumbles out.

"Ace. You okay?" Was all Jack can say before Ace falls to the floor.

...

During lunch.

Ace brings Sarah into the kitchen for some food until Mr. Savvy calls for lunch. So then he hides Sarah under the table covering her with the table sheets.

He tells Sarah not to move as the gang comes in and digs in for lunch. Royal Flush passes over some of her food under the table, which was supposed to go the the family dog but goes to Sarah. Sarah licks RF's food and enjoying it before her stomach loudly rumbles.

The family is confused at this noise.

"Yeah, I'm so hungry." Ace said patting his stomach distracting the family.

...

Bit later.

Sarah and the duo walk around the hallway until they hear footsteps.

Ace knocks on the bathroom.

"Occupado." Night Club said.

They panic until Jack spots the attic door.

They open the door that pulls down the stairs. They both lift Sarah up with some help of their grappling hooks and narrowly escape certain exposure.

As the boys recover, Sarah sniffs out the area and surprisingly spots a hidden donut stash that she then stuffs down. Her stomach then again makes rumbles and jiggles.

* * *

It's late in the day, and minus a few suspicions and close calls, Sarah has been hidden from the Full House Gang. But the day of hide Sarah and not go seek looks to be taking the boys toll, as they are sitting down panting inside Ace's room.

"Phew. It feels like every minute that we have to hide her. I don't know how much longer I can keep up." Jack says laying at the bed.

"Don't worry Jack. In time of impossible odds, we have to keep trying."

"I'm just not sure it it's worth it.." One-Eyed Jack replied but not before he notices something off about Sarah.

"Ace...is it me or has she gotten bigger?"

Ace looks to Sarah and her frame MAY have expanded by a few feet. Maybe she's gotten taller or her stomach as gotten bigger...

"I suppose..." Ace said but then waved it off for now. "But you're right about one thing. We may have to get her someplace that isn't my house."

"But where? I'm not sure my dads would like her into our house."

Ace thought until thinking of the perfect spot, and it's OUTSIDE the house.

"I got it. Let's try moving her to the shed outside. It'll be the perfect hiding spot for her there."

...

The duo proceed to ferry Sarah into the shed but Sarah isn't in the best of moods.

"Food? Is there any more food?" Sarah said.

"I don't think you need any more food." Jack said.

"How can you still be hungry? You had way too much food today." Ace complained.

"I guess she's a big eater?" Said Jack.

'That's an understatement.' Ace thought.

As they continue, High Card is within sight as she paces around talking on her phone.

Jack sees her and is immediately smitten.

"High Card?" Jack said in a love-struck daze as he sees her.

Until he snaps out of it and remembers the danger. "Ace, It's High Card!"

Oh no. Sarah can't run nor can the boys have the energy to do any more moving. Normal hiding spots like the tree and leaves isn't any good because she's too big.

Ace then spots a big crawl space. It looks more than big enough to fit her.

"Sarah, can you check that crawl space?" Ace said pointing to said space.

"What for?"

"Uhh, food?"

As if the magic word has been said, Sarah wordlessly complies as she rushes in the crawl space.

"Ace. Are you seriously putting her in a crawl space?"

"Trust me, Jack. That thing is big enough if ten of us were to somehow be sandwiched in there."

But unfortunately for Ace, Sarah gets stuck on the crawl space with her rear end sticking out.

"Seriously?" Ace said shocked to see her stuck yet again.

Ace then pushes Sarah in with his back.

"I'll push her in. Just keep High Card distracted."

"Ooh! This may pay off after all. You got it, buddy." One-Eyed Jack says as he runs off.

...

As One eyed approaches High Card, he displays confidence.

"Hi, High Card." Jack said suavvily standing by a tree. "I was in the neighborhood and was wondering if..."

High Card then puts up her phone and responds with "Yeah?"

He sees her eyes and it only took a few seconds for Jack to then devolve into..."ERROR! ERROR!. SYSTEM OVERLOAD. SYSTEM SHUTTING DOWNNNNNnnnnn." While making spastic robot poses.

His nose then bleeds out like a running water fountain and then falls to the ground.

High Card only shrugs it off.

...

"Gruhhh. Why. aren't. you. going. innnn!?" Ace says as he continues pushing Sarah inside the crawl space with his back but has only gotten a foot inside the space. "*Grunts, this entire day with you Sarah, it always involves hiding you in spots. *grunt* Hide you somewhere until the coast is clear. Should be simple to do. *grrrah.* But that is very hard to do when I have to keep pushing your big...fat..a-ahh-Ahhhhh!"

That's when Ace notices that his vision is getting dark.

He's literally sinking into her flesh!

He panics as he tries to worm out of this quicksand, and then finally pops out from her sinking bottom so he can breathe. Is she really so fat that she's so squishy now?

Ace takes a breath and keeps going. Trying to be careful not to sink into her flesh.

Of course he's sinking again but he keeps going, His willpower will hopefully power through her sinking flesh.

With a couple of more pushes and digging his feet into the ground, he finally pops her in the hole. Ace then drops to the ground panting. What a day this has been. Maybe he does need to do some more training after all of this is-

"Uhh. What are you doing?" High Card says noticing Ace on the ground.

"Yeah, just taking time looking at the sky." Ace then shuffles to a relaxed pose. "Oh, I think that looks like an airplane."

High Card looks up to the sky. "There's no clouds in the sky." She corrected.

"Uh, I mean, the plane that just flew by. You just missed it."

High Card can only shrugs as she then leaves.

Ace exhales from yet another close call. He gets up and comes to a unconscious One-eyed Jack, fainted from excessive nose bleeding.

Lincoln then shakes the fainted boy to try and wake him up.

"Jack, are you okay?" Ace calls out. "Jack?"

Unfortunately, Jack is unresponsive.

"Dang it." Ace said. "My partner is outta commission and Sarah is stuck in the crawl space. How could things get any worse?"

Suddenly loud breaking noises ensue.

Sarah surprisingly breaks out of the crawl space on her own much to Ace's slight confusion but then turns to delight as he doesn't have to pull her out but then to concern as he sees Sarah munching on a chocolate bar.

"That-that was my secret chocolate stash."

As he mourns the stash, Sarah stomach loudly rumbles and jiggles catching Ace's attention.

"Sarah, did your stomach just move?" Ace said but before he gets a response...

"What was that noise?" A voice from inside the house speaks out.

"I think it came from over there." And another followed. Suddenly, rapid footsteps follows.

Feels like the family is coming outside to check on things and fast!

"Ugh, I'm not letting this end this way." Ace said as he then pushes Sarah to the garage but Sarah isn't budging. He must be too tired to push at this moment. He needs to think of something fast.

"Need food." Sarah calls out looking left and right.

Seriously? After all this eating, Sarah is still calling out to food?!

...Duh...Of course.

"Hey Sarah! The food is inside that shed." Ace says pointing to the garage.

Sarah wordlessly complies and waddles to the garage as Ace drags the unconscious Jack by the shoulders.

Ace opens the shed door and fortunately for him, she gets in with little trouble.

"Ace?" Jack woozily said as he comes to.

"No time to explain. Keep Sarah company in the shed." Ace said as he then hastily puts Jack down as he then exits the shed.

"But Ace-" Was all the words he could muster until Ace closes the door.

"Sorry buddy." Ace said.

"...Someone must be looking for a place to CRASH! Hahaha. Get it?"

Upon hearing that pun, Ace turns to see the family turn the corner and then come towards him seconds after they turn.

They're all on him now.

"Hi guys." Ace awkwardly waved to the team.

"Ace, where did that noise come from?" Eight of Spades said.

"What noise?" Ace half-wondered.

"Umm, The big loud crashing noise that was outside just now?" Strong Suit replied.

"Oh right. I must've been falling asleep at the time." Ace said as he scratches behind his head.

"Didn't you say you were watching the clouds?" High Card said.

Ace sweats. "Must've fallen asleep after that."

Suddenly a *Crash* goes off inside the shed.

"Did something break inside the shed?" Eleven of Hearts said.

"I'll go check. It must be the toilet not holding up." Royal Flush comes to the shed door but Ace stops her before she takes another step.

"No, don't check in the shed!" Ace said.

"Why not?" Royal Flush wondered as Ace once again flounders. "Because..Umm..."

"What's been going on with you, dude? You've been acting weird." Night Club said.

"Come to think of it. There has been a bunch of weird stuff going on today." Eleven of Hearts wondered.

"You acting weird all day." Eight of Spades said.

"Your insistence of keeping the costumes on." Joker said.

"My cookie stash mysteriously vanishing right after you left my room. That MAY have something to do with my missing cake." Queen of Diamonds said.

"And I've noticed that your recent bathroom visit has been wildly inconsistent with my recent records." Card Counter says.

"All of these weird stuff have been happening today and it seems that you're the one always acting weird by the end of it." High Card said.

"Poo-poo!" The Deuce confirmed.

"Ace, You mind explaining what's going on?" Mr. Savvy said.

All eyes are on Ace as he mutters an "Umm..."

He's backed into a corner. There's no way out now.

It looks like he has to-

*Beep-beep-beep!*

Suddenly, their phones rapidly beeps alerting them of trouble.

"Hey, looks like someone needs help." Ace said silently thanking the stars for yet another close call.

"We'll talk about this when we get home." Ms. Savvy said before calling out. "Let's roll!"

Ace and the Full House Gang hops to the van and speed off to wherever trouble struck. Though, Ace may have to work out a plan of escaping this Sarah situation as soon as the mission is over as the rest of his team may be on to him.

* * *

"Food? Food?" Sarah says looking around the shed constantly asking for food.

"No, there is no food there." Jack said trying to still Sarah. "How are you even still hungry?"

"Need fooood!" Sarah shouted.

"Okay. Maybe you need to take your mind off of food for a while. You..Kinda already got a lot of food in you." Jack said as he reaches for the remote.

"How about some TV?"

He turns on the TV which plays an all you can eat buffet commercial. Showcasing the food in all it's hot and lip-smacking glory. And at a fair price too!

The TV then turns off.

"Okay, maybe not that. How about some board games!"

But the big girl ignores Jack as she sniffs around and spots a mini fridge. She then picks the mini fridge up forcing it out of its socket.

"Hey, That's the mini fridge! Put it down." Jack said.

His words again fall into deaf ears. She slobbers as she opens the fridge letting the food contents fall over her mouth, munching the various contents into satisfaction. Suddenly, her stomach rumbles the loudest it's ever been and her stomach and her frame jiggles, almost as if it's getting bigger...

Wait a minute...She IS getting bigger!

And at a nearly fast rate!

She then loudly belches as she finishes up the fridge and then tosses it away. And then looks around as if she's STILL looking for food.

Unfortunately for her. There's no more.

She looks to a scared One-eyed Jack.

And then, slurps her lips as she says. "FOOD!"

* * *

 **Uh-oh. Looks like Sarah's true intentions or should I say appetite is bearing fruit and One-Eyed Jack is on the menu!**

 **Will Ace get his act together so he can rally the gang to dish out some justice to this deluxe-sized glutton?**

 **Or will the Full House Gang arrive back home only to become a Full Course Meal?**

 **Prepare to be served an action packed conclusion to Ace Savvy!**

Comments and criticism are welcome. :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Geez, it feels good to finish a story. It was a learning experience like that you don't have worry about making a perfect first draft. Make it a messy first draft before getting to cleaning and polishing. I still got some ways to go, and maybe have to work on releasing things earlier and get a more comfortable time for me to write stories earlier but it was fun doing this.**

 **Thank you Cradfordbrian17 for some scene ideas. I didn't get all of your ideas in bud, since I didn't want the weight gimmick to drag on further than it is IMO, but I did the best I could. Oh and there is extra scene that wasn't your planned ending. It was the reason why this was an Ace Savvy story in the first place. If it's not to your taste, then oh well. I gotta move on to other things.**

 **With that outta the way, Comments and Criticism are welcome and enjoy the last chapter.**

* * *

Ace is deep in thought as the van speeds to the destination. He realizes there's no way outta this interrogation of the weird happenings in the house as soon as the mission is over. He has to get back to the shed right now and not after the mission.

Good thing this van has recently installed that ejector seat and that the sisters are sleeping.

Ace pulls the latch under the seat and is swiftly ejected off the van.

Now high in the sky, Ace then pulls a parachute as he drifts to the shed, but not before leaving something to keep things kosher.

"What was that?" Ms. Savvy says.

"Must be a small bump." Mr. Savvy replied.

"Is everyone okay?" Ms Savvy says.

The team reply with their variations of "Yeah" and "I'm okay".

"Ace, are you okay?" Eleven of Hearts said as she sees a hologram projection of Ace thanks to Lisa hologram gadget to imitate any member of the Full House gang without leaving anyone the wiser.

"Yes, I am okay." The Ace projection says.

"Good. I don't want anyone to not be okay." Mr Savvy says as they continue driving.

"Oh, I hope Clyde is okay." Ace says as he lands by the shed and detaches the chute from his person. He slowly approaches the shed door, scared that something bad may have happened to Sarah...or *gulp* One-Eyed Jack.

He finally makes it to the shed door...and hears nothing.

Ace knocks on the door. *Knock. knock.*

"Hello?" Ace says as he waits in anticipation.

The door slowly opens.

And One-Eyed Jack pops from the opening to the relief of Ace.

"Phew, Jack, you're okay." Ace says as he briefly hugs him. "Sorry for putting you in with Sarah unconscious. I thought you couldn't handle it."

"No. I did." Jack said as his face is visibly upset and betrayed.

"So we cool?" Ace awkwardly said.

"I suppose." Clyde sullingly said. Hopefully things don't go sour.

...

"Now tell me why are we pulling her out again?" One-Eyed Jack said pulling Sarah's arms from the shed door as Sarah body is stuck on the shed door.

"The team will probably be questioning me about the weird stuff's been going on from today and they'll probably be checking the shed as soon as they get home." Ace said as she's pushing her butt with his back. "*Gugh.* She can't stay here in The Full House premises anymore. We need to take her someplace far away." The two continue to push but Ace gets frustrated as her butt fat interferes. "*Gugh.* Why are you so big." He unknowingly said aloud.

"I'm sorry for putting you through this." Sarah says. "Ohh. I don't know why I keep getting stuck in stuff."

"Oh, I'm sure there a reason for this somewhere." Jack says eyes slowly shifting.

"I hope you figure it out soon I'm getting tired of this." She said frowning.

Now that she mentions it, Jack was tired of this too. The whole day in the house, pushing Sarah through doors, hiding her, and having to lie to the gang about the happenings in the house. Sure, Ace may have a plan to take her someplace else, but how well will that do until they have to do the same song and dance to everyone else when that fails? It was at this point that One-Eyed Jack has had enough.

"Ace, I think it's time to tell your group what's going on. I don't think this is worth it anymore." Jack says continuing to pull.

"Nonsense." Ace replied. "I'm sure if I send her someplace else far away enough, no one can find her. I'll take her all the way to Hazeltucky, if I have to!"

Another pull then Jack speaks. "You're willing to see this through to the end, are ya Ace?"

"Definitely."

"In that case I don't wanna do this anymore." Jack then does one more pull.

"What?" As soon as Ace says that, Sarah finally pops out from the shed door as Ace falls to the floor.

"You heard me, I'm not doing this anymore." Jack says as Ace gets up.

"But you can't quit, Whatever happened to not giving up?"

"That's when were fighting bad guys. When we're doing this, I was willing to see this through with you, but it looks like you're way too into this that your putting yourself, and Sarah and me in uncomfortable spots. Frankly, if you **that** determined to keep going despite this, go ahead. As for me, I'm no longer want any part of this. Good-bye Ace."

One-Eyed Jack then walks to his bike and bikes home.

"Is he okay?" Sarah says as they both see Jack bike away in the distance.

"Ya. He'll be okay." Ace said as he looks to his bike and then to her.

"You wanna go on a little ride?"

* * *

Ace grabs a bike and a finds a conveniently big enough wagon to seat Sarah. They then speed off in the streets.

The two wander out for a bit until Ace finds to a remote forest. It's a while as Ace tries to find a good and far enough spot to hide her as they continues to bike with Sarah still at the wagon, until he spots a cave. It looks big enough for her.

"Okay Sarah. We're going in this cave from now on." Says Ace.

"How come?" Asked Sarah.

"Because...um..My house has run out of food and I don't want you to go hungry so... um.."

"Say no more. I'm going in!" Sarah proudly says, probably tempted by the word food.

Sarah crawls in the cave, head first and.. She's stuck in the opening as her butt sticks out of the entrance. **SHOCKER!** "Umm. Ace?"

"Don't worry, I'll push you in." Ace groans as he goes to her aid, yet again, as he begins the menial task. Get by Sarah's behind, put the back in the behind, and push.

"Jack, you *grrgh.* you could've stayed with me doing this together. We could've been best buds, getting the front pages 7 times over even. *hrrgh.*" Ace said pushing. "But no, you leave me out here to push her butt through another entrance because you can't take it." Ace pushes harder; his anger from Jack leaving him and stress from what has happened today giving him strength. "Fine. Who needs you, Jack? *hrrrrgh.* You only serve to slow me down anyway! *Hrragh!*" And with a final push he pushes her in.

"Oof, Thanks." Sarah said as she gets up unfazed from the sudden impact. She looks around. "There's no food."

"Don't worry, We'll get you some tomorrow." Ace says.

Since there's no way he'll be coming back to the house with heavy suspicion on him, Lisa's projection may have to take his place for the time being. Luckily, the projection's batteries can hold out for a least a week. And a second luckily, for Sarah and especially Ace, the cave is a lot bigger than the opening so they don't have to worry about sharing room. They huddle together and spend the night in the cave.

...

Time passes as he takes care of Sarah and her needs while keeping her hidden in the cave. Ace had to search around for berries, honey and a picnic basket bunch which he had to stealth-grab from a bear and cub to keep her hunger satisfied. What the bears were doing with a few picnic baskets is anyone guess.

As the third day finally arrives, Ace wastes no time to dial their parents numbers and they confirm to pick her up.

...

The sound of a vehicle approaching and slowing down fills the air of the cave. Two figures approach the cave's entrance. Sarah looks at the entrance and it confirms the two figures to be...

"Mom! Dad!" Sarah shouted.

"Sarah" Sarah parents calls out.

Ecstatic, Sarah crawls out of the cave to meet her parents...until she gets stuck at the entrance.

"Oops. I guess I'm stuck. Ace?"

Ace sighed.. what the heck. "No problem, I'm on it." Ace says as he does the following. Get by Sarah's behind, put the back in the behind and push. Hopefully this is the last time he gets to do this.

"Thank you for everything, Ace." Sarah says.

"Hey, its no problem. *grunt*" Ace said as he pushes his behind.

"Who are you talking to?" Dad says.

"The guy that saved me. Sarah said. "He's trying to push me outta this cave!"

"Woah, He must has his work cut out for him." Dad said.

"Speaking of which, Sarah, you gotten so big!" Mom said.

"Oh, I only had a little bit to eat." Sarah laughed

"Heh, sure you did."

The parents then laugh at her comment as they continue to pull. Ace however only sighs as they don't know what he has been though the past three days. Feeding her, hiding her in places and the near misses and suffering that followed. But he may soon relax, as he can put all of this troubles behind him. This is what he has been building up for. Today is the day that he'll get the recognition he deserves. Then with one last tug, they finally pull Sarah out.

"Phew." Ace said as he gets back up from pushing and getting out of that cave. Showing himself to the parents.

"Whoa, this is the guy that saved ya." Dad said.

"Yep. My name is Ace Savvy." Ace said heroically posing. "I'm the one that saved her... _all no thanks to One-Eyed._ " He bitterly muttered the last part.

"Thank you so much, Ace Savvy." Mom said.

"Aww, it's nothing. Hey how did she get so big anyway?" Ace questioned.

"We had a little mishap with eating too much food lately, Sarah particularly with the sweets and the fattening meats." Mom said pinching Sarah's cheek to her annoyance. "We're trying to get away from stuff like that."

"You haven't been feeding her junk food while she was away have you?" Dad said looking at Ace.

"No. Not at all!" Ace said nervously sweating. 'at least not completely intentionally.'

"Huh, she must've ate too much before you found her. She will get a grounding for that." Mom said.

"Good. You're the best hero ever, Ace Savvy." Dad said rubbing his hair. "Hey, you wanna grab some breakfast before we get your picture in the front page?"

"Breakfast? Yum!" Both Ace and Sarah say together as Sarah rushes to the car. Recognition and a free breakfast? Yup. This is the best day ever! Guess it turns out that some sacrifices and a bit of clever intuition (it comes with being the man with a plan) pays off after all!

"Guys. I'm stuck!"

The group looks to see Sarah...stuck in the car...with her butt sticking out.

"Oh, I'm just want to have all of this behind me." Ace sighs.

 ** _Well with what happened today, we all want to put all of this behind us, heh-heh. And so, this has been another exciting episode of Ace..._**

"Help, I'm really am stuck!" Sarah said her legs frantically going up and down.

 ** _Oops, spoke too soon._**

With some sighing, Mom groans as she comes over to push Sarah's behind.

"Sarah, that's what you get for eating so much *hrrgh.*" She then pushes.

"Sorry, but the food was so yummy." Sarah said embarrassingly smiling.

"*hrragh.* and look at where it got you. stuck in a car." Mom says frustratingly as she continues to push and push she did but quickly tires out as no movement is made. "*sigh* She's stuck in there good."

"I got it honey." Dad said coming over to assist.

They both push as hard as they can. Their feet dig into the ground as they push, but it's a no go as it looks to be barely getting any action.

"Urgh, you're right, she stuck in in there good."

"No problem, I'll help push her in." Ace said coming over. Why not help out Sarah a few more times? He runs to a stuck Sarah and once again prepares to do the following. Go to Sarah's behind, get behind her and-

"Nice going bub." Says a different person that's unfamiliar to Ace. "I'm stuck between the car because of you."

"Who said that?" Ace said looking around.

"I did." Ace looks behind him to find Sarah's butt..having eyes?... and a mouth?!

Obviously, Ace is flabbergasted about this phenomenon. "Wait. what you can ta- but..how?"

"Don't try to change the subject, kid." Sarah butt said. Yes, really. "You did this. When you were busy taking care of Sarah here, you fed her so much food that you said that you didn't do. Now that Sarah ate so much food, she's grown to a size I can't comprehend which had me grown as well. Now thanks to you, I'm stuck in a car door wit her which we could've easily fit in earlier."

"What?/Is this true?" The parents said.

Ace can't lie at this point. "Well, yes."

*Gasp!* The parents gasped.

Suddenly, The group of photographers rush to the scene with the news crew swarming the boy.

"This is Katherine Mulligan, here." Katherine says as she appears by Ace. "Local hero, Ace Savvy saves a hostage. But shockingly, in his care, he force-feeds the poor girl so much food that she can't even fit in a car!"

"But it wasn't my fault!" Ace countered. "I didn't know that..."

"No buts." Sarah's butt said. "I'm the only one talking around here. All you're good for is blowing hot air!"

"It's clear to me that you're not the hero I thought you were!" Sarah's Mom says.

"Me too, you're the worst hero ever!" Sarah's Dad yelled pointing to Ace's face.

"Grr. Just talking about it makes me mad." Sarah's butt said. "And you know what? I'm so mad. I'm gonna take it out on you." Suddenly...and weirdly, the butt DETACHES from Sarah! The butt gets up on its legs as it bends down. Sarah's big butt jumps into the air and slams into the ground, leaving a big butt imprint on the ground. Ace obviously wants no part of that! The sentient butt jumps up again and its aiming straight for Ace! Ace wastes no time to bolt outta here as Sarah's butt lands to where Ace was standing not a second later.

"And on a fit of rage, the butt goes to chased after the costumed boy!" Katherine concludes. "It goes to show that you can't always trust weirdly dressed people these days. Now onto the weather."

...

Ace then runs with the butt not too far behind. Trying to lose it as the butt runs to him. Ace turns a blind corner by the tree as the butt runs past the tree, losing it.

"*huff* *huff* I didn't want things to end up like this." Ace said, panting. "Okay, this may get me into more trouble after everything that has happened, but I got to call the team."

Ace reaches his deck to signal Strong suit and Card Counter. He pulls the cards out...

..and sees that it's blank?!

He pulls out the whole deck.

All of them are blank.

"It can't be.. how can it-"

"A-ha. Found ya." Sarah's lower end spoke out as it pops out from the bushes. "Looks like it's time for me to have a nice seat." The butt says as it launches up.

Ace screams as the butt is within squishing distance.

* * *

"Ahh!"

Ace quickly rises as he breathes heavily. He looks around to see that he's still in the back seat of Vanzilla driving to the destination.

"You okay, Linky?"

Ace rapid breathing slows as he sees Eleven of Hearts by his side looking at him. "Yeah, I'm fine. It was just a nightmare."

"Ooh, that's not good. Here, this outta calm you down." Hearts says as she gives Ace a smoothie.

"Thanks." Ace says as he sips his smoothie. Ace does calm down thanks to the smoothie but the nightmare certainly rattled him. Hopefully things aren't too bad back at the shed.

"Okay. The distress signal should be right here!" Card Counter says as they pull up to the destination.

As they open the door and get out to view the area. 'Wait...The crime scene is right here?' Ace thought. Indeed, the signal was dispatched to North Valley, the place where he and One-Eyed Jack found Sarah. The group exits the van and rush off to where the distress signal was dispatched.

They approach a truck with people in white coats right by it looking around the forest.

"The Full House Gang is here. We got your message." Mr Savvy says to the white coated person.

"I'm so glad you're here." One of the white coated men says. "We're on a search of a missing experiment. It's vital that it must be found ASAP."

"An experiment?" Card counter said.

"Yes, This is what were looking for." One of the other men show a picture of the experiment on the tablet. The target in question is in wire-frame form but the figure looks all too familiar to Ace. The way it's shaped and the human proportions.

The team gets astounded by looking at this thing. Joker, unfortunately bears a deep grin, probably thinking a ton of puns when they meet this thing.

"So what do we need to look out for when we find it?"

"The experiment likes to eat. Preferably, fattening foods and sweets." One of the men said.

"Talk about a glutton for punishment. Haha. get it?" Joker punned...much to Ace's dismay as the group groans.

It's eating habits will increase as it size increases and will ask out for more food. And if it eats too much, it whole frame will grow to an immense size and will devour anything that is deemed editable, even humans." The other one said.

Ace gets increasingly worried as the white coated guys continues the explanation. The explanation so far matches Sarah nearly beat for beat.

"Whoa, this thing could literally devour the town!" High Card said.

"Talk about a huge weight on our shoulders. Get it?" Joker punned again as the group groans again.

"What does it look like?" Ms Savvy stated.

The tablet then turns the wire-frame into a full render of the experiment. The experiment has the appearance of a fair-skinned mid-teen girl who looks to be very plump, and dressed just like Sarah...and around her neck is a dog tag...Oh No!

All of this time, Sarah was a dangerous experiment and Ace kept said dangerous experiment inside of their house. Now because of his selfish quest to be number one, Sarah will not only probably eat Clyde and the whole town, she'll become too huge for anyone, even the Full House Gang to stop.

If Ace ever found the time to speak, it would be now.

"Guys, about the experiment." Ace spoke out gathering the attention of the team. "The truth is..."

 **Beep. beep. beep.** The Full House signal goes off.

"We'll talk about this later, we gotta go." Mr. Savvy said.

"Cone on, Ace." High Card says pulling Ace by his arm as they and the team hop in the van and drive off.

* * *

Meanwhile back at the shed.

*CRASH!*

Sarah breaks the shed she was in from growing too much. One-Eyed Jack tries to run away but he's cornered to a fence. Sarah walks to a scared and cornered One-Eyed Jack. Her mouth watering. Jack then screams for help as he's being lifted. Until a cardarang smacks her hand, forcing her to drop Jack.

"Put my friend down."

She turns to see the Full House Gang and Ace holding cards in his hand by the driveway, ready for action.

"I'm guessing that's the experiment?" Night Club said.

"Eww, she's so huge!" Hearts said.

"She needs to be subdued right now! She'll be unstoppable if she goes loose." Card Counter said.

"Her getting loose? _Fat chance!_ " Joker punned causing groans.

"Particularly soon for both of our sake."

"Right. High Card, speed of to the lab guys and get them over here." Ms Savvy says to High Card as she then drives off.

Sarah stomps towards the team as she licks her chops.

"Lets deal out some justice!" Ace Savvy said as the gang splits off.

"Yahhhhh!" Strong Suit says as she wastes no time rushing in headfirst. "And Strong Suit shoots..." She jumps to do a running tackle, but only for her to bounce off Sarah's stomach with an "oof!". She gets up, shaking things off. "All right then, fatso how about this!" She then throws a punch towards her big stomach. It connects. Sarah's stomach can only jiggle leaving her whole frame unaffected and Strong Suit's fist to be stuck in the stomach. Sarah then throws two raspberries at her before she slaps Strong Suit outta bounds.

Eleven of Hearts next gives it a go as she uses her heart strap to lasso the experiment's arms. "Gotcha! Now you should be-eek!" But Sarah lifts her arms and begins to slurp up the strap with Hearts hanging on. Hearts screams for help until Queen of Diamond's tiara boomerang cuts her strap and detaches her. "Thanks." Hearts says with Diamonds replying with a "You're welcome."

"Maybe she just needs a little lullaby!" Night Club says as she flies in. She strums a lullaby right near Sarah's face but Sarah isn't having that and tries to grab her as Night Club tries to zip away from her grasp. "Woah, this gal is like a tiger defying the laws of gravity!"

"Ok, now put your arm at a 70 degree angle." Card Counter says to Deuce as she's on her shoulders trying to aim at Sarah with a loaded diaper in hand. "Fire!" Deuce throws the diaper and it explodes at Sarah's face leaving a big stink cloud around her face. "There! Now she should be incapacitated."

When the smoke clears, Sarah feels a little woozy but instead of falling down like Card Counter anticipated, Sarah throws up on Card Counter and the Deuce much to their disgust. "Welp, that plan was a bit lightweight. Haha. Get it? Ahh!" Joker before before Sarah attacks her.

The rest of the team continue to fight Sarah but alas not much effort is being done as the team is getting clobbered. Ace looks on as he tries to think of something but guilt is hammering his brain. "It's all my fault." Ace said. "My pride took over and I let this spiral out of control. Had I owned up to this, none of this would have happened."

"Ahh. Help me! Help me!" Ace looks to see One-Eyed Jack dangling by his leg from Sarah's huge hand. He rushes over.

Ace uses his grappling hook to her arm and lands to where Jack is held trying to free him. Sarah sees this and tries to grab Ace. In response, Ace throws a cardarang at her arm but Sarah smacks the card away.

"Uh-oh." Ace tries to bolt but Sarah grabs him. They struggle to get free as Sarah lifts them up. But her hold is too strong. Sarah then licks her lips as she then slowly lowers the two heroes to her wide open mouth.

"This looks like the end, Ace." One-Eyed Jack said as he sniffles.

"Jack, I'm sorry for what happened today, it's all my fault for having all of this happen." Ace said.

"You're forgiven...at least we get to go together."

"*Sniff* I never thought it would end like this."

The two are now within eating range. With the rest of the Full House Gang beaten and the two boy wonders descending into Sarah's open mouth, this may be the end for our heroes!

Suddenly, something falls out of Ace's pocket which catches Ace's attention. "My smoothie!" Ace yelled out forgetting about the smoothie that Eleven of Hearts gave Ace back from the van. Now it fall from his pocket and drops straight into Sarah's mouth.

She swallows the drink as she then drops the two boys into the ground. Sarah suddenly gets woozy and makes a disgusted face. Then her stomach rumbles and then it appears that her frame has shrunk a little bit.

"Did she just shrink?" Jack says.

"I guess, she did." Ace said wondering how that happened.

 _Wait a minute..._

 **Flashback.**

 _Sarah eats the full plate of lasagna; a piece per what seems to be 5 seconds without chewing or caring that bits of food are dripping down her shirt! As she finishes off the lasagna, she then loudly burped. "Excuse me."_

 _"Are you going to finish that?" Sarah said pointing to that smoothie Ace is holding. Sarah snatches the smoothie and drinks it._

 _She takes the first sip, and then suddenly snaps from her eating trance. "Oh, I don't know what came over me. I'm sorry."_

 _Then her stomach grumbles for a bit._

 **Flashback over.**

"That's it! Jack, We found her weakness!"

The beaten up team comes too as they wonder how to defeat the big girl. "It's fruit smoothies!" Ace says as he and Jack rush over to them. "Her weakness is fruit smoothies!"

"Why is it fruit smoothies?" Mr Savvy says as he gets up.

"It's probably because it's healthy for her." Jack says.

"Hearts, looks like your fruit smoothies were good for losing weight after all, haha." The Joker joked.

"Eleven of Hearts, go and make as many smoothies as you can!" Ace says to Hearts as she head to the house before giving off an okay.

"But how do we get her to stay still long enough for her to eat? Nothing is working and I don't think she'll drink the smoothie willy-nilly." Diamonds says.

Ace then thinks for a bit before looking to his house. "I got an idea. But it's gonna get a bit weird."

"Hey, it's nothing that the Full House Gang can't handle." Jack says as he and the gang get ready.

Ace smiles. "Okay, here's what we're gonna do."

...

Sarah comes to as she looks for her two meals that slipped by her.

"Hey, Sarah." Sarah looks to see Ace and Jack standing by the door.

"Fresh meat!/Tasty food right here!" Both of them say as they jump round waving their hands.

It's almost as if they're free-range chickens. Sarah waddles to the front yard.

"Closer." Ace says.

Sarah transitions into a run.

"Closer."

Sarah then goes on all fours running.

"Closer!" Jack sweats.

She then makes a leap towards the door.

"Now!"

Mr and Ms Savvy pull the two boys inside using Eleven Of Hearts straps tied to their waists.

As the two is quickly pulled inside, Sarah slides to the door and plops in. Well, her upper half at least.

"Well, that was not what I have expected." Ace said.

"No! She was supposed to be in the house completely for it to work, we didn't factor in her body mass to the door!" Card Counter said frustrated. "By the time we give it another go, she'll cause catastrophic internal and structural damage to our living quarters!"

"Clearly, this is a very big problem."

"Not the time for jokes, Joker." Spades said.

"I'm actually being serious this time."

"We're just gonna have to let her go and hope for another plan or pray that High Card arrives with the scientists in time." Card Counter finishes.

Ace looks on and determination appears in his face. "No. We can still have this work. Where's Strong Suit?"

"I don't know, She was slapped outta bounds earlier from the fight." Joker said.

Ace sighs. "Just keep the big girl distracted. I'm gonna push her behind to get her inside."

As the boy hero said that aloud, he was met with variations and a barrage of what's, eww's, and why's. He continues.

"No need to worry about me, I'll be fine. Just keep her distracted. _It's to apologize for everything that has happened anyway."_ He muttered the last part as Ace then goes out the back.

Upon arrival, Ace sees her butt and it's probably the biggest she's ever been. Ace relents but then steels himself. He then prepares. Get by Sarah's behind, put the back in the behind and PUSH! PUSH FOR YOUR LIFE!

Ace proceeds to push the behemoth behind through the door as he heavily exerts. "*grunts* Geez. I didn't think you would be packing this many pounds. It feels like I'm pushing jello through this. *grunts* Gotta keep pushing..Gotta..put an end to this." He says as he continues to push, but he's showing signs of struggle.

Her butt is way too huge as he's not even getting Sarah a quarter of an inch inside. Ace keeps going due do resolve but there's only so much he can do. Suddenly, Ace's form is slowly getting swallowed up by her butt as the thick layer of Sarah's fat absorbs his being. Ace gathers a deep breath as he still pushes. Soon his entire form begins to disappear. His upper body goes. Now most of his lower half. Now it's all but his feet remains as those being lifted off the ground and are being swallowed up...

But then his feet returns to the ground as it's being returned..then his lower body...and his whole body. Ace gathers a deep breath, as he's free from that smothering experience, wondering how this is happening.

"Remember guys, all together." It's Mr Savvy...Wait!

Ace looks to see "Mr and Ms Savvy?", then the "girls?", and "One Eyed-Jack?" joining in to push Sarah's behind.

"But guys."

"No way we're leaving you out like that, Ace." Night Club says.

"Yeah, *grunts* we stick together." Royal Flush said.

"Besides, *grr* you were getting swallowed up by a massive layer of cellulite." Card Counter said.

"Hey Card Counter! *grunt* Don't you think you're laying it a bit THICK? Haha." Joker Punned as the group groaned.

"If it's your problem. Then it's our problem too...I think that's how it goes." Hearts says.

"*grunt* I don't know what to say." Ace said as he continues to push.

"Keep pushing guys, we should be able to get her in if we keep this up." Ms Savvy said.

Indeed, the strength of 13 is slowly but surely getting the mass of flesh closer inside the house.

"Keep going! The trap wont work if she's isn't fully inside." Card Counter says.

"It's kinda hard when you're having to push through layer of play-doh." Eight of Spades grunts

"Nah, It's feels like *grunt* swimming through silly-putty." Flush grunts

"Must you explain it like that Royal Flush, *grra* it's hard enough having to come out here and push this gross butt!" Diamonds complained.

"Come on, just keep pushing." Jack says.

They keep pushing and the majority of her is now inside with only a few feet of butt flesh left. Hearts then moves from her pushing position to to close the door on Sarah. Probably so she wont escape or something?

"Just a little more." Ace says.

"Affirmative *grunt*. Card Counter says. "Just a little more and the experiment should be able to drink the smoothie."

Upon saying the dreaded word, smoothie. Sarah freaks out and frantically starts to back away from the door.

"Errgh, she's resisting." Ms Savvy says struggling.

"Come on, it isn't over till the fat lady sings, get it?" Joker says.

Sarah's half gets outside the door, the group struggle to hold her down as they're losing strength.

"I don't think I can hold her much longer." Ace said.

"If only there's...someone with extra strength." Jack said. "Someone like..."

"Strong Suit saving the day!" Strong Suit bombastically said as she rushes over to Sarah's behind and pushes.

As as a result, Sarah's butt once again gets closer to edge of the door, regaining the gang's upper hand.

"Okay, everyone on the count of three." Mr Savvy said as everyone prepares.

"One. Two. Three!" The whole team grunts with a mighty *HRRRAAGH!* and Sarah is finally plopped inside the house, planting herself with a thud.

Immediately, metal bands fall from the ceiling, courtesy of Card Counter. The bands fall to her arms, legs, and neck, leaving her no way of escape.

"All right, she's held in!" Card Counter said.

"Thanks Card Counter. Okay bring it in!" Mr and Ms Savvy along with Hearts come in and pull in the huge pitcher of that healthy and fruity smoothie drink.

"Now it's time for you to drink up." Ms Savvy said to Sarah. But as Sarah sees the smoothie and as expected, she pulls her face away resisting the drink.

"Resisting eh? I bet this will tickle your fancy." Joker says as she pulls out Sarah's shoe and sock. She pulls out a huge feather to tickle Sarah's foot, causing her to successfully laugh.

"Now!" Diamonds spouted prompting Royal Flush to pull out a funnel and put it in Sarah's mouth. Both Mr and Ms Savvy waste no time to pour the big pitcher full of healthy smoothie down Sarah's mouth, gulping the whole thing much to their delight.

As she gulps, She groans as her stomach makes the loudest rumble it's ever been.

Card Counter slowly backs off. "We should probably move." Too late. She makes a supersonic burp pushing the whole team back to the wall.

As the biggest burp of probably all burps ends, most of the girls and parents exclaim their immense disgust as Strong Suit and Royal Flush just shook it off.

"Did it work?" One Eyed said.

The group look to see Sarah snoozing and...she's back to her normal size, actual normal human-weight size.

"Yeah, it worked." Ace said. "Phew."

* * *

As our heroes recover, the lab coated people came in, moments after the scuffle, and is carting the unconscious Sarah inside the truck.

"I'm glad you were able to take the experiment down in time." The lead lab guy said. "I don't know what would have happened if it got loose."

"No thanks are necessary." Mr. and Ms. Savvy said.

"Oh right, I forgot to mention. The experiment is a Supreme. Appetite that is Ravenous. for a Human."

The gang blinked in confusion.

"It's an anagram for S.A.R.A.H."

"Oh." They all said.

"Well, at least this explained what she was." High card said.

"Though this doesn't explain how she was in her house." Eight of Spades said.

Hearts then thinks.

"Something up, Hearts?" Night club says.

"Yeah." Hearts said. "There was a girl that that Ace said he and Jack saved before that had the same letters."

"SARAH?" Card Counter chimed.

"Yeah." Hearts then realizes. "Oh, I know why it's familiar! It's because...because..."

"It's because I brought her in here." Ace said as the gang looks to him in shock.

"You did?" Hearts said.

"Explain this." Ms. Savvy said.

"Yeah Ace, It's think it time to chew the _fat_. Haha. Get it?"

"Joker honey, enough." Mr. Savvy said.

"Okay. Just don't _pound_ me please. Haha. Okay, stopping now."

"Anyway, explain." Mr Savvy said.

"I brought Sarah here and hid her in the house the whole time, that was the reason why there was weird happenings in the house earlier today."

"So that's why my cookies were gone." Diamond said obviously not happy.

"But why did you lie about her being picked up and keep her in the house all this time without telling us?" Night Club said.

"The reason I did this was because I wanted to save the day by myself seeing that you guys were always up on the papers. I don't get any recognition nowadays. I'm sorry for nearly causing trouble for Jack, you guys, the lab guys and potentially the whole town."

"Ace, I wouldn't put too much stock on the papers. And don't worry about how many people remember you as long as you save the day, there's someone out there who appreciates you somewhere. Whether you did help out as something as small or big, you're appreciated more than you think." Ms. Savvy said.

"It doesn't matter because y'all saved the day again and I didn't do anything." Ace said.

"Sweetie, you did more than you think. You found the girl in the forest which was a dangerous experiment, help find her weakness, and figured out a plan to defeat her. Without that, the whole town and us would've been done for." Ms Savvy said.

"Oh, I guess I did help out!" Ace said, elated.

"Now, you may be grounded for bringing a person inside our house without permission." Mr Savvy said.

"And for lying." Ms. Savvy said.

"And you owe me for my cake, my cookies, having to wear the costume all day, and..and.. "

"Diamonds, shh." Shushes High Card.

"To the point. Hiding Sarah behind our back was wrong, but what you did before and after that, even if small, made a big difference to everything that happened." Ms Savvy concluded.

"Yeah, you're right. Thanks." Ace said before the gang all come in for a family hug.

"Hey, I forgot to ask." One of the scientists said gathering the group's attention. "Thank you for saving the day, Full House Gang!"

"You're welcome, sir." High Card said. "But if it wasn't for these two, we would've been doomed." She points to the two boys.

"Thanks guys. Hey, I've seen you two before!"

"One-Eyed Jack at your service." Jack said.

"And the other one." The other scientist said pointing to Ace. "..what's your name?"

Ace looked behind him before the family gave the go ahead.

"It's Ace..Ace Savvy."

* * *

 ** _"Well, Regardless if you do something minor like saving a kitten from a tree or saving the world. Just so you know that you are making a difference and there is still people out that will thank you..even if sometime they get your name wrong. Thank you for reading this exciting episode of Ace Savvy!_**

* * *

 **Epilogue.**

Lincoln, now in his civilian attire, walks in the backyard as he reads the morning news.

The paper shows Ace Savvy, One-Eyed Jack, and the Full House Gang carting Sarah with the tagline.

 **Ace Savvy and One-Eyed Jack recovers dangerous lab experiment.** With the subtext: _Full House Gang appreciates their efforts as they help out and assist on containing it. Test subject prefers to be remain anonymous._

 _"_ It's been a rough few days but thankfully it all worked out in the end." Lincoln said. "And let me tell you, after a few days of hiding, lying, nearly getting eaten and especially butt pushing, I'm never doing something like this again."

"Ugh." He turns around to see Rita bent over in the repaired crawl space. Lincoln freezes and goes wide eyed seeing Rita stuck with her rear end sticking out. "Can't *grunt* get *grunt* out of here."

Lincoln then gets dizzy before fainting to the ground.

Rita continues grunting until she actually frees herself backwards and pulling out chocolate bars. "Got it! Someone is enjoying chocolate tonight." She turns to see Lincoln on the ground. "Lincoln?"


End file.
